Patent Document 1 discloses an ultrahigh-pressure sintered body tool wherein: an ultrahigh-pressure sintered body 4, consisting of a cBN sintered body or a diamond sintered body, is provided at a corner part of a cemented carbide material; the ultrahigh-pressure sintered body 4 is provided with a cutting edge 5; an oil supply hole 6 is provided which has an ejection port 6b opened in a flank 8 located immediately below the edge corner part of the tool; and an inclination angle of the ejection port 6b with respect to the flank 8 is set at from 20° or more to 70° or less, whereby the extension of the life of the tool and an improvement in machined-surface quality are achieved.
Patent Document 2 discloses a cutting machining apparatus comprising: work rotating means 16 for rotating a cylindrical work 21 around a cylindrical axis; and cutting means 22 for cutting the rotating work 21 through contact therewith, wherein cutting means 49 comprises spraying means 47 for ejecting a spray medium M to a machined part 25 of the work 21, whereby the machined part of the work is cooled efficiently so that the life of the cutting means is extended and whereby the removal of chips, etc. can be performed efficiently.
Patent Document 3 discloses a throwaway turning tool wherein: a sheet member 22 provided on an insert seat 20 formed at a leading end part of a tool body 14 is structured so as to have, in an upper surface part thereof, a groove part 26 and to be provided with notch parts 28, 30 in the groove part 26; and the tool body 14 is provided with a passage which communicates with a coolant supply part and the notch part 28, as a result of which a throwaway tip is cooled effectively, thereby leading to improvements in edge life and machining accuracy.